Dames of Lilium
by Graceful Amaryllis
Summary: When a fire occurs of Christmas Day seven years ago, nobody had the slightly clue that it was an attempt to kill the King and Queen of Lilium. What happens if somebody new rules the kingdom of Lilium and everyone forgets about the last heir of Lilium. Seven years later, the true last heir to Lilium throne's returns and the prophecy is born.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

As the snow falls on this beautiful Christmas Day, a ten year old Russian-Spaniard princess looks up at the dark gray skies with golden colored eyes. Her shoulder length curly light vermilion hair was bouncing as the young princess was running in the snow. A huge grin appears on the ten year old princess as takes a handful of snow in her hands. She gently blows on the snow and watches it fly gently towards the skies

"I cannot believe it is snowing today," says the Eurasian princess, "Lilium always looks so beautiful when it snows."

A feminine voice states, "Ninel, come inside the castle please."

"I am coming now mother," responds the ten year old.

Ninel Lucia Velasquez Bychkov, who is the only daughter of Queen Tamara Bychkov and King Fernando Velasquez Cavanaugh and future heir of the throne of Lilium walks into the castle. As she looks overs at the servants that was standing there, a medium blonde haired woman with the same gold colored eyes like daughter watches as Ninel walks towards her. The Queen of Lilium was wearing a beautiful dark blue off the shoulder gown on with an A-line rosette skirt. Her medium blonde hair was in a formal updo and she was wearing a silver floral crown with different gemstones on the crown. She was holding a small wrapped gift and she approaches her daughter.

The Queen of Lilium states, "This is my gift from me to you my precious daughter. Please take it because this gift is going to be important for when you need it in the near future."

Princess Ninel looks at the gift and begins unwrapping the gift slowly. As the paper falls to the ground, a small black box was there and the Eurasian princess opens it. The gift her mother mentions was a silver Fleur de Lys necklace with lapis lazuli beads on it. She does not understand what was so special about the necklace, until the ten year old starts to smell smoke.

"Mother, I smell smoke," says Ninel.

Queen Tamara smells the smoke and responds back, "I smell it too."

"The castle is on fire!" yells a male's voice.

The queen and princess hears the man's voice and they looks over at the maids running away from the castle. Everyone was panicking as the fire comes nears them. A maid, who was running out from the castle cries out that King Fernando was trapped in his bedroom and the fire was spreading quickly. Queen Tamara then looks at her daughter and comments that she was going after her husband. Princess Ninel was about to follow her mother, but somebody interferes the young princess.

Ninel cries out, "Let me go! I need to be with my parents!"

"You are the Lilium's last heir and you are not going to die," says the person before placing a cloth over the young princess's mouth.

As the ten year old breathes into the drugged cloth, the Princess of Lilium starts to go into a state of unconsciousness. The hooded person flees from the castle with Lilium's princess, a pair of gold and ivory cinquedea daggers, and the necklace. Deep into the forest, the hooded person leaves the ten year old princess and those three items by a cherry tree.

The hooded person says, "Your destiny will be revealed soon enough, young princess."

* * *

**I only need one more OC for the story and I am not going to accepting more OCs. Plus here are the rules about getting in the story**

**Rules**

**1) 1 OC per Author**

**2) No Guest Reviews**

**3) Must complete the entire form (Form is on Profile)**

**4) PM me the completed Form (to make it more easier for me and to avoid problems)**

**5) Please be descriptive with the form**

**6) Voting will be used if two or more OCs has the same crush.**

**7) There is no rule # 7.**

* * *

**Accepted OCs **

Frieda Love- AngelCuite999

Kiara Summers- Grace OF Flame

Sierra Crystals- DazzlerAngel

Blaze Makaru- RedPhoenix10123780

Fang Kushina- Gin-Nee

Forakis Schneider- Star's Roaring Blaze

Raven Serenity Alexander- OtakuAnimeLover21

* * *

**Couples**

Da Xiang and Ninel

Masamune and Frieda

Kyouya and Kiara

Ginga and Sierra

Dunamis and Forakis

Zhou Xiang and Raven


	2. Seven Years Later

**Seven Years Later**

In the graveyard, a tall seventeen year old was wearing a dark blue colored hood was touching the tombstones of Queen Tamara and King Fernando. Light vermilion curls falls out from the hood, but the teen's face was concealed. There was a silver Fleur De Lys necklace around the tall teen's necklace Bouquets of Regal Lilies was on the tombstone of the deceased King and Queen of Lilium.

"It has been seven years since I have left Lilium and I have been doing well. Nobody knows about my existence since everyone assumes I am dead. I never thought that I was going to be saved. Nobody knows that you two, the King and Queen of Lilium died to save their daughter," says the seventeen year old.

As she leaves, there was another tombstone which saysrest in peace young and delicate young princesson it. The vermilion haired teenager could not believe that people of Lilium that the daughter of Queen Tamara and King Fernando is dead.

The teen comments, "I cannot believe the people of Lilium assumed that I died during the fire seven years ago."

She sighs to herself before leaving the cemetery since it was time for her to go. The seventeen year old could not risk being seen by the villagers since nobody knows about her existence. As she walks deep into the forest, the seventeen year girl removes her hood revealing her beautiful face. The vermilion haired teenager has the same features of a Eurasian person, which is fair skin, aquiline nose structure, and also tall structure. Ninel was walking in the forest until she hears sound of horses coming by. She immediately stops and puts on her hood once more again as she hid behind a tree. The sound of people was heard and her goldenrod colored eyes looks to the right.

Inside the carriage, a golden blonde haired nineteen year old Welsh prince was drinking a glass of exquisite and expensive moscato wine with a slice of a delectable Angel Food Cake. Sitting right next to him was a seventeen year old white and red haired Japanese prince. He was watching his stepbrother enjoy his dessert and wine at the same time.

"You must be some kind of hotshot drinking your fancy wine and desserts Idris," comments the seventeen year old prince.

The golden blonde haired prince known as Idris replies, "Not exactly Ryuuga because it is common sense to pair up a moscato wine with a sweet desert since moscato is a sweet wine."

"Again I do not give a shit about your culinary genius Idris," retorts Prince Ryuuga to his stepbrother.

The other side of the carriage was two other royal people. Sitting towards the left side of the carriage was a beautiful forty year old woman with elbow length golden blonde hair that was tied into a side plait with delicate and soft brown colored dress. She was wearing a dark green off the shoulder long sleeved floor length mulberry silk gown with a tiered A-Line skirt and black four inch pumps. Sitting to the right of her was a stern Japanese man with shoulder length white colored haired that was tied into a ponytail and he also has amber colored eyes like his son. He was about a few inches taller than his lovely wife.

The white haired man comments, "Today you two must be on your best behavior because we are going to be visiting the King of Lilium today. I do not want to hear you two bickering and arguing with one another."

"I understand father," responds Prince Idris to his father.

Ryuuga does not say a word to his father King Ryuunosuke about it, which makes the forty-five year old king's change his expression. He glares intensely at his son, which makes the seventeen year old Asian prince nods a simple yes in his response. As the gold and ivory carriage moves far out of sight, Ninel walks out of the forest and towards the roads. There was a sudden confused expression the seventeen year old's face as she hears about this.

Ninel asks herself, "There is a new King of Lilium?"

It has been seven years since the Eurasian teenager has left Lilium to become stronger and this was the first thing she hears about. She believes that something was really suspicious about since she was technically the last and true heir to Lilium's throne. The seventeen year does not know about anybody else being next online for the throne is a part of the royal family. As Ninel places her hood back on, a group of thieves surrounds the hooded girl. A smile appears at the teen's face, which causes anger for the thieves. One them takes out a small combat knife and tries to attack Ninel. As she dodges the attacks, she charges towards him and slams the armed thief with a huge amount of powerful air. The thief was sent flying and the three other thieves stares at Ninel with anger still.

"You seem to be an arrogant young lady," comments the black haired thief, "you will get yourself killed at this rate."

The second thief then takes out a stiletto knife out while Ninel takes out a gold cinquedea dagger with an ivory colored hilt and gold colored pommel with a lapis lazuli gem in the center. As the two combatants fight to the death, the others thieves tries to be sneaky as they attempt to attack Ninel, but another person was watching the fight from afar.

"Fireflies Effect!" exclaims a familiar voice.

The remaining thieves looks over and sees a swarm of fireflies swarming towards them. The small insects inflicts damage towards the thieves, while Ninel continues fighting with the black haired thief. The vermilion haired teenager then looks over and the small broad sword starts to glow a light blue hue suddenly.

"Air Smash!" yells Ninel as she slams her cinquedea dagger towards the ground.

As the crack appears from the sword and the air begins to suck away while the thief was struggling to breath. A sparkle appears from the vermilion haired teenager eye as she slashes across the thief's chest, killing him the process. He drops onto the floor along with the stiletto knife. The others thieves run away from the scene as Ninel sights to herself.

"I did not need your help you know Frieda," comments Ninel as she puts her dagger away.

Suddenly a cherry red haired teen walks out from the shadows and stares at Ninel with her baby blue eyes. Ninel removes her hood and looks over at the beautiful Eurasian that was standing near her.

Frieda comments, "I know, but you had your hands full with that other thief so I had to assist you."

"Thank you Frieda," says the vermilion haired teen to her companion.

The cherry haired fifteen year smiles and looks over at the kingdom of Lilium close by. Ninel looks over at the peaceful kingdom that was nearby and sighs lightly. She could not believe it has been exactly seven years since her parents died during that fire on Christmas Day. It was indeed a painful memory for the older teen, but she had to be alive since she was the last heir to Lilium's throne. She then recalls about the conversation in the carriage about visiting the King of Lilium. Frieda looks over and sees a now puzzled Ninel, which makes her worry a bit.

The cherry haired teenager asks, "Are you alright Ninel?"

"It is nothing," mutters Ninel under her breath before walking away from her companion.

As Ninel starts walking, the Eurasian teenager looks up at the skies and it begins to snow lightly. A smile appears on the seventeen year old's face as she remembers how beautiful Lilium was when it snows. Frieda follows the older teen and walks into the forest. Frieda notices how different Ninel was seven years ago. She was only seven, almost eight at the time she met Ninel.

* * *

_I looked over at a girl that looked for food in the forest. It was only January 28th, but the vermilion haired teen girl a fur coat and she took out a dagger like weapon from her hand. She looked over and saw a deer that was nearby. She attached the dagger with a rope and swings the dagger towards the deer. It hits the poor creature towards the abdomen and she approaches the injured dear. Her goldenrod colored eyes stared at the creature and decides to kill off the dear. _

_I cried out, "Stop that!"_

_ This brought attention to the ten year old and she looked over at me. She immediately dropped the bloody dagger and stared at me. She smiled at me and introduced herself as Ninel and that she killed the deer because she was hungry and she had to hunt for food. At least the vermilion haired ten year old was a nice person._

_She asked, "What is your name?"_

"_Frieda…Frieda Love," I responded back._

_Ninel smiled and said, "That is beautiful name there Frieda and join me for dinner. Deer meat is not as bad since it tastes like beef."_

"_Thanks and I do not mind joining you for dinner," I replied back._

_ Later on, we ate deer meat with barberry sauce and Ninel looked at me. I looked surprised to know that this was really delicious. Ninel smiled and told me that deer meat tasted better with barberry sauce. I wondered why she hunted in the forest until Ninel told me her parents died a month ago and she had lived on her own for a month now. She then asked me to join her, which made me hesitant since I did not knew her so well. The Eurasian teen told me that they were going to have a lot of adventures and started to get stronger. _

"_Sure thing Ninel because it would be better if we went as a group," I said to the older girl._

* * *

F

Frieda could not believe it has been almost seven years since their first encounter. She remembers the good times she had with Ninel and how she would be their when she was in trouble. But Frieda always wonders why would the vermilion haired teenager avoids questions about her life and about her parents. The cherry haired girl assumes that Ninel is very secretive person or she was hiding something very important that she does not reveal to anyone.

In Lilium, the family of four was escorted by a group of guards. Idris and Ryuuga looks at opposite directions since the two stepbrothers are very competitive. Queen Helena tells the golden blonde haired prince that he has to behave while King Ryuunosuke reminds his son Ryuuga to behave as well even the seventeen year old does not seem to care about what happens here. Prince Idris on the other hand was curious to know why the current King and Queen of Belladonna are visiting the King of Lilium. In the throne room, there was a very pale looking man with long and jet black colored hair. Two portions of his hair was braided and they had golden beads on it. He was wearing a gold colored crown as his menacing red colored eyes stares the family that approaches him. A smile appears on the pale man's face and informs the guards to leave.

The royal guards of Lilium leave while the man stands up and approaches the family. The Queen and King of Belladonna approaches the King of Lilium and says hello to him.

"It has been a while since we have seen one another King Rago," states Queen Helena.

The King of Lilium states, "I know and I thought you four were not going to come."

"We know well that you wanted to see us Rago and we never had declined any of your invitation," states King Ryuunosuke.

King Rago responds, "Yes I know and I cannot believe that is has been seven years since Lilium's Royal Family was killed during that fire on this day."

"Nobody does not know who killed them, but I assume you know who did it," comments the golden blonde haired queen.

King Rago comments the death of Queen Tamara and King Fernando was destined to happen at some point and tells the lovely queen that it does not mean much to him. Both the king and queen of the neighboring kingdom was surprised to know that the death of the last royal couple of Lilium does not seem to affect him. He then explains about the Princess of Lilium and the true heiress to the throne of Lilium.

"Did that princess die with her parents?" interferes Prince Idris.

Prince Ryuuga retorts, "When did you get interested in this shitty talk?"

"I was curious to know if she was killed along with her parents," responds the golden blonde haired prince.

Rago smiled and states, "Everybody from Lilium, not including myself assume that Princess Ninel is dead. As for me, I think she is still alive because there is no evidence that she died in the fire seven years ago."

It was an interesting theory according to King Ryuunosuke and also Prince Idris since King Rago brings up a good point. There was not any evidence to prove that the last heir to Lilium's throne is dead. The downside of it is that there is no evidence of the princess being alive either. It was indeed a mysterious thought until King Ryuunosuke thinks of something.

"Maybe the Princess was alive, but she left Lilium for some reason," comments Ryuunosuke, "maybe other kingdoms know about the existence of Princess Ninel."

Prince Idris says, "That is an interesting theory father because there are chances that the Princess of Lilium was traveling outside of Lilium after her parents' death."

Rago agrees with both the young prince's statement and also white haired king's theory. Maybe there is a chance that the daughter of King Fernando and Queen Tamara is alive. It was going to be hard to prove this, but the red eyed man was curious to know what happened to the princess on the night of the fire on Christmas Day.

"_I will find out the truth sooner or later," _wonders King Rago in his thoughts.

In the Emerald Evergreen Forest, there was two teenage girls waiting there. One of them was fifteen year old girl with chest length black hair with red highlight that was in a side ponytail. She has these beautiful and intriguing black colored eyes that seems to be mesmerizing. Standing to the right of the dual haired fifteen year old was another girl, but she was a year younger than the raven haired teen The fourteen year old milky white skin that resembles to the skin of a porcelain doll to some people and long brown hair with yellow streaks on the bottom. She also has elegant-looking Ocean blue colored eyes.

"When Frieda and Ninel are coming back?" questions the fourteen year old.

The dual haired teen comments back, "I am not sure if Frieda and Ninel are going back Sierra."

"Do not say that though Kiara," responds the brown haired fourteen year old girl.

The fifteen year old known as Kiara sighs to herself. She wonders why Ninel would leave suddenly without letting anybody know about it. After finding out that they are near the kingdom of Lilium, Kiara recalls about Ninel stating that she needs to do something here. She questions about the connection their leader and to the kingdom of Lilium. Suddenly the bushes started to move, which catches the attention of both Sierra and Kiara. They are wondering what was that sound until two familiar red headed teens approach the group. Sierra sighs of relief as they find out that Frieda and Ninel are here. At least the two of them are back now.

Back in King Rago's castle, Prince Idris was taking sip of a moscato wine, which was an exclusive wine that is found only in Lilium. It was a surprise to know that the King of Lilium has a wine cellar in the castle since Idris was unaware of this. King Rago was surprised to know about how knowledgeable the nineteen year old was when it comes to wines, vodkas, brandy, and any type of liqueurs. Suddenly a good looking Chinese eighteen year old looks over the Prince of Belladonna and the King of Lilium with vivid emerald colored eyes. He has fair skin and long brownish-black hair with two golden yellow highlights, one on each side. The young man was wearing red and black sleeveless Chinese top with a black formal coat on with a gold outline on it. He also wears a pair of white dress pants on and black leather dress shoes. He also has a sheathed hook sword on his right side.

"And you are?" questions Prince Idris.

The Chinese teen states, "My name is Commander Da Xiang Wang, I am one of Lilium's strongest warriors and I am the head of the royal army of Lilium."

Prince Idris says, "It is a pleasure to meet you Commander."

"The pleasure is all mine," simply replies Da Xiang.

King Rago comments about the eighteen year old commander being one his best warriors in his army. He informs the nineteen year old prince that Commander Da Xiang was a very interesting combatant and informs him about the number of people he has fought against. The golden blonde haired teen was now envious of Da Xiang since he was living with King Rago despite the fact that he was just an army commander. As Commander Da Xiang leaves the cellar, King Rago informs the Prince of Belladonna that he has more wines to try out.

As Da Xiang walks out of the cellar, he sighs of relief since he was out of the King of Lilium's sight. The eighteen year commander could not believe that the King would say these wonderful things about him. Da Xiang was just doing his "job" as the commander of Rago's Army. The eighteen year old Chinese man could not let King Rago find out about his job as an assassin under the command of Roman Cortez, who is an infamous assassin who resides in the kingdom of Luna. Da Xiang, along with seven other assassins from Luna was in a group called Black Moon Assassins.

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 2**

_As Ninel and Kiara was walking the halls of the Gravois Chateau, the two beautiful young ladies' task was to spy around the Gravois Family. The two members of the Dames of Lilium watches as the people walks through the front door of the beautiful place where Lady Geneviève and Lord Claude resides. As the two teens walk around the luxurious chateau, somebody taps Ninel gentle towards her right shoulder. She turns her head towards the right and sees a young man with golden brow colored hair and bright amber colored eyes._

"_Bonjour mademoiselle," says the golden brown hair._

_Ninel smiles and responds, "Bonjour monsieur."_

_"Comment tu t'appelles?" asks the gorgeous young man.'_

_The Eurasian woman responds back, "Je m'apelle Catherine."_

_ Ninel could not use her real name since it would ruin the mission so she was going to be known as Catherine during the entire event. The vermilion haired seventeen year old was conversing with the young man while Kiara decides to continue on walking since she does not have a single clue about the French language. The black and red haired teenager was roaming around the chateau and wonders if she was near the room where the master bedroom was at. Kiara wonders why the leader of the Dames would assign this mission for. _

* * *

**This ends the first chapter of the Dames of Lilium. I am truly sorry for those who were fans of the original version and you can bash, scream, argue, and argue more about my decision. Plus I have some news to tell that is important. It looks like there are two OCs that have a crush on Nile and that means you readers have to vote to see who gets to be with Nile. Plus I forgot mention in the forms about the weapons and I need you guys to PM your character's weapon description. Here are the two characters who are going to be fighting for Nile**

**OC # 1: RedPhoenix10123780's OC**

Name: Blaze Markaru

Age (Metal Fury Age): 15

Day of Birth: 1st of September 1998

Physical Appearance: she weighs 54kilograms and is 5'7 in height. she has glowing ruby red eye with red hair that only go's up to the middle of her neck she sometimes puts it in a small ponytail or pigtail, she has tan skin she's skinny around four or five scars on her wrist. She is left handed.

Personality:she is a serious and cold person but can be quite gentle as she gets to know people better bug she doesn't act stupid or like a idiot and hardly laughs and never screams, she's a stubborn and strong willed blader, she is loyal to those she trusts the must, she is very truthful person but does lie when she needs too. she has a short temper and it breaks at the smallest of things, she doesn't have a lot of confidence in a stadium with so many eyes watching her every move but besides that she is very confident it's just a stadium she has trouble with. she can be friendly at times around friends that are close to her but it's rare to see her cry for her normal face would be a emotionless face; Blaze is a very intelligent girl and hates being pushed around by those who are older then her (birthdays in September). She has a bad habit of not eating anything for several day and it the same with sleeping. Blaze never speaks out of place. She is mostly quiet and proffers to stay away from loud mouths. Blaze is very patient with people, she isn't one to make smart remarks, and gets treated like an outcast because she's left handed. She isn't one to attack first and when battling will always go for the centre of the stadium and stick to defence until she finds an opening in the opponents attacks or defence.

Normal Outfit # 1:a black tank top with a red unbuttoned shirt over the top with black jeans and grey boots that go up to her knees red and black half finger glove (only on her left) with bandages that go up her left wrist and a sliver bracelet on her right and a necklace with yin on it.

Normal Outfit # 2: a black tank top underneath a white and grey sleeveless hoodie with black jeans and grey combat boots with one left hand half finger glove the colour black and bandages above with a chain bracelet on her right wrist.

Formal Outfit # 1 (Masquerade Outfit) and Hair Style: floor length red gown with two layers the bottom layer a dark blood colour red and the top layer with a split in the middle a normal red colour with sparkles, elbow length sleeves and a dark red corset with visible chest and a black choker and a small chain necklace with a small ruby attached to it. Red open visible toe heels with a chain anklet which is to big for her ankle. Her bangs are combed to the side and half covering her left eye.

Formal Outfit # 2 (Other Formal Events) and Hair Style:red strapless knee length dress with a black waist belt, a pair of black strap on heels and three black ankles on her left leg, a black Choker and a small sliver chain necklace with a small ruby attached to it and a sliver chain anklet which is to big for her ankle. Her hair is braided into a small braid on the top of her head.

Pajamas: black singlet underneath a off the shoulders red sweater and black sweat pants.a small sliver chain necklace with a small ruby attached to it and a sliver chain anklet which is to big for her ankle.

Masquerade Mask Design: horn shaped red glittered mask with red rubies imbedded around the outside and orange tinted yellow shadowing around the eternal holes and two large red feathers with black tinting the top of them.

Training Outfit: a black training bra with a red stripe in the center on the front and back with a iPod holder strapped on her right arm and ear phones around her neck or in her ears, black tights that reach her knees and a black training skirt with a split on the right side and one red stripe on both sides and black combat boots and red stripes on the side. A black choker with a small sliver chain necklace with a small ruby attached and a sliver anklet chain on the outside of her boot. Her hair is in a small ponytail with bangs hanging over her face.

Battle Outfit: a black tight elbow length shirt with a sliver breastplate and sliver armour covering from her wrist to her elbow and a little further up her arm on her left arm. Sliver leg plates that only go up to her knee and stop. She wears a pair of black combat boots with a sliver chain anklet on her left ankle that is to big for it and is on the outside of her armour. She has black tights on with a black mini skirt with a sliver belt hanging off her waist and holding her Katana which is in its case. She has a sliver small chain necklace with a ruby attached to it and her hair is in two pig tails.

Element (must choice one): Fire

Attack (Three to Four and Descriptions):  
Burning steel: she uses her Katana for this and the katana glows a shade of red and then it starts to burn into flames and burn every thing in sight.  
blue flame: where she creates a flame that turns blue as she is about to release it.  
Heart of flames: where her hair grows longer to reach her knees but is blow up looking like flames her whole body is surrendered by flames and well attack anything automatically.

Defense (Two to Three and Descriptions):  
fire wall: where a wall of fire stops everything coming her way.  
Red pray: surrender by flames that hang around her feet they will automatically defend her.

Healing (One to Two and Description):  
Calming flair: a blue flame appears at her hands as she places them on a wound even though it's fire it doesn't burn but starts to heal the wound until it's fully healed.

Strengths (Must have at least two): hot surfaces (heat) and sunlight

Weakness (Must have at least two): areas with water and heights

Gemstone (Must Relate with your Element- Lapis Lazuli has been taken): Ruby

Flower (Regal Lily has been taken): wild red rose

Necklace (Metal, Charm, and Gemstone must be included): a sliver chain necklace with a small ruby attached to it.

Likes: apples, freedom and hand to hand combat

Dislikes: heights and water

Crush (Da Xiang is taken; Ryuuga is not a choice as crush (there is a reason why)): Nile

History (Must Relate with the Story): from a distant land she is a lost and forgotten Princess she is unheard of but heard of inside fairytales since her kingdom was to great to be seen as real her. Her kingdom was destroyed years ago when she was a child, she now lives on the streets running from the law.

Other information: Niles an old friend from when she was six but she soon forgot him a few years later as they didn't hang out anymore.

**OC # 2: Gin-Nee's OC**

Name: Fang Kushina

Age (Metal Fury Age): 14

Day of Birth: January 1

Physical Appearance: Fang is a pale color as she burns easily within the sun. Her eyes are a normal shade of green (for an eye anyway). She has dark brown hair that has black and gold streaks through it. Her hair falls to her shoulders, and she always has it in a high ponytail. She has a scar over her left eye; however, her bangs cover the scar. She's 5' 1". Her body structure is normal for a 14 year old. Her weight is normal as well.

Personality: Fang tends to act her age a lot. She'll be rash and never think things through when it comes to fun. She tends to pick on the person she likes more so than anybody else. Though, when it comes to seriousness, she'll think things through. She would never joke around either. Though, she'll tend to smack somebody over the head if they manage to say the wrong thing to her. Though, she never gets mad. She always gets even. Plus, she's some what of a klutz. If she's not paying attention (which happens often), she'll trip over things. She also likes to make snappy, sarcastic comments.

Normal Outfit # 1: She's wearing a purple zip up hoodie with a hood. Her pants are a pair of faded jeans that have a slight hole in the left knee. She's wearing plain, white sneakers. The gold locket is around her neck, and the silver bangles are round her left wrist.

Normal Outfit # 2: Her normal clothes consist of an off the shoulder gold shirt. It only falls off the right shoulder though. She wears a pair of faded blue jeans. Her shoes consist of black, medium heeled boots. She has a black chain that hangs off her waist, over her shirt, that has Guardian Serval connected to it for easy access. When she's cold, she'll throw a purple zip up hoodie over her shirt. She wears a golden locket around her neck. Silver bangles are on her left wrist.

Formal Outfit # 1 (Masquerade Outfit) and Hair Style: Her Masquerade outfit is a pure gold dress with a black sash around the natural waist. Fang also wears a pair of black heeled boots with the dress. The boots have silver decorations on them (such has hoops and chains). For the event, Fang's hairstyle is that her hair is placed in a loose bun. Her bangs are curled, so they hang to the side of her face.

Formal Outfit # 2 (Other Formal Events) and Hair Style: Though Fang hates wearing dresses, she dresses nice for formal affairs (like a date). She'll wear a black, knee-length dress with gold accents. The dress has off the shoulder sleeves that connect to the dress underneath her underarms. She'll wear a pair of gold, open-toed, sandel heels with the dress. Her locket is never removed. She pulls her bangs back in a band; however, some strays fall in her face. She has a silver butterfly clip that she clips to her band to make the butterfly stay in her hair.

Pajamas: For pajamas, Fang will wear a pair of dark grey sweat pants with a white training bra. As a bonus, her hair will be down when she sleeps.

Masquerade Mask Design: The mask design is very simple. It's a black cat mask with gold accents around it. The mask covers her eyes, and a gold feather is seen attached to it.

Training Outfit: Her training outfit is very similar to her pajamas; however, she'll wear a white t-shirt and purple zip-up hood with black sweatpants.

Battle Outfit: Fang's battle outfit is fairly simple. It's the first normal outfit up on the application. She'd rather battle in comfort, and she knows that the first outfit is very comfortable when it comes to battling.

Element (must choice one): Wind

Attack (Three to Four and Descriptions):

Wind Blade - Wind forms around Fang's arm that forms a sharp blade. She can use it to slash through things.

Hurricane Strike - Fang's able to form a gale of wind that she's able to control to blow her opponents away while sharp wind blades blow through it.

Fists and Feet - Since the aspect of wind is needed for her attacks, Fang has trained to know martial arts to fight when she doesn't have wind to use.

Defense (Two to Three and Descriptions):

Hurricane Gale - Forms a dome around Fang and whoever is near her blowing back attacks from opponents.

Chain Wrap - If a chain is nearby, Fang is able to wrap her opponents quickly before they can attack. Though, she may not be able to hold them long.

Healing (One to Two and Description):

Breeze - A breeze wraps around Fang and her allies allowing them to heal enough to be able to move. (Of course, if there's no wind then its useless.)

Strengths (Must have at least two): Smart, cunning, sly

Weakness (Must have at least two): A klutz, easily distracted, playful

Gemstone (Must Relate with your Element- Lapis Lazuli has been taken): Blue Calcite

Flower (Regal Lily has been taken): Gypsophila (Baby's Breath)

Necklace (Metal, Charm, and Gemstone must be included): Gold, cat, Blue Calcite is within the cat charm.

Likes: Reading, Being with Friends, Nile, Picking on people, Acting her age, Dancing, Writing

Dislikes: Ryuuga, Being alone for a long period of time, Darkness, Having to be serious (she will when she must though)

Crush (Da Xiang is taken; Ryuuga is not a choice as crush (there is a reason why)): Nile

History: Fang grew up in a house with a foster grandmother. She doesn't know where she came from, but she knew she loved being with her grandmother. Her grandmother taught her everything she knows (well, except the martial arts and wind element of her life). She appreciates the woman very much. When her foster grandmother passed away, Fang was given a locket with instructions never to open it until the time was right.

Other Information: None

**For now, please read and review for now and good bye for now.**


	3. Dark Side of the Moon

**Dark Side of the Moon**

"So it has been a year since Da Xiang has been working uncover as King Rago's army commander," wonders a fourteen year old assassin.

East of Lilium was another beautiful kingdom known as Luna. The Kingdom of Luna was ruled by Queen Tamara's twin sister Adamaris and her husband King Ophelius. By the west side of a kingdom was a fancy chateau and the fourteen year old was looking from a nearby window. He stares at the snow that was falling down gently on with golden brown colored eyes. His bright crimson colored hair was spiky, but he also wears a blue bandanna with a Pegasus logo on it.

A deeper voice states, "Yes Ginga… It has been a year since I have sent Da Xiang to infiltrate King Rago's castle in Lilium. He has been my target for quite some time since the death of my father Renaldo Emilio Cortez."

The man that was talking to Ginga appears from the shadow and he was a very good looking man. He stands around 5'7" with shoulder length jet black hair and deep vermilion red colored eyes. His skin tone was a light olive color and he has a goatee. The man was holding a champagne flute that was filled with a sweet champagne that he gets at a local liquor store.

"Master Roman… I did not expect you to be here," says Ginga.

Roman looks up at the young assassin and responds, "Yes my dear Ginga and today is the day that Da Xiang is going kill that bastard once in for all."

"So the waiting period is finally over huh?" asks another male voice.

Vermilion colored eyes looks up and sees another teenage boy around the age of Ginga. He has forest green colored that was spiked up in the front with a small ponytail at the end. He has these sky blue eyes, but his gaze was similar to a lion when it spies on its prey.

Roman comments, "Yes and today is the day that Da Xiang kills the bloody bastard known as King Rago of Lilium."

"If Rago dies, who would be the next person in line for the throne?" wonders Ginga.

The forty-three year old assassin comments, "The one who takes the throne would be the daughter of the deceased King and Queen of Lilium."

"And that is?" questions the red haired assassin.

Kyouya yells, "You idiot! He is referring to Queen Adamaris's dead sister Queen Tamara and her husband King Fernando."

"No need to be enraged at Ginga for his stupidity Kyouya. Nobody knows about the existence of Princess Ninel," comments Roman as he places his hand on Kyouya's shoulder.

In the kingdom of Lilium, Da Xiang was in his sleeping quarters with different weapons on his bedside. He then picks up a stiletto knife from his arsenal of weapons. His emerald green eyes stares at the small dagger like weapon and nods his head.

"Tonight you die Rago," whispers Da Xiang to himself.

A familiar voice asks, "Are you going to betray your king young Da Xiang?"

The Chinese young man turns his head over and stares at the pale skinned man as he unsheathes his sword. A smile appears on the eighteen year old's face and he comments about how this failed, which makes Rago raise an eyebrow.

"Looks like I am going to die now," comments the eighteen year old Chinese man.

King Rago approaches him and uses the long broadsword to make the kill, but a mischievous smile appears on Da Xiang's face. The current King of Lilium engaged a trap that Da Xiang set up earlier and a group of knives stabs from the front and the back. He smiles as he takes out a crossbow and launches an arrow with a rope attached to it. The dual haired Chinese assassin leaves the room from the window and cuts the rope before fleeing through the forest. The door opens and King Ryuunosuke and Queen Helena barrages in and sees an injured King Rago.

King Ryuunosuke asks, "What happened?"

"That bastard Da Xiang betrayed me and left with most of my gold and jewels!" yells Rago at the King and Queen of Belladonna.

The white haired man commands his wife, "Helena, you tend Rago's wounds while I go get the no good fucking bastard right now."

In the east side of Lilium, two lovely looking young ladies was walking to a chateau that was close by. Ninel, who was wearing a beautiful mint green sleeveless ballroom gown with a tiered skirt that reaches to the floor with a deep blue colored silk ribbon sash wrapped around the waist of the gown. There was small white flowers adorned to the vermilion haired teen's form updo. Kiara stands right next to Ninel and she was wearing a red cocktail dress with a black frilled skirt on with a pair of black flats on. Her signature black and red colored hair was in a messy bun.

"Why are we here Ninel?" asks Kiara.

Ninel reminds her teammate and says, "We are on a mission here and that is to find the crown jewels of Lilium."

The dual haired teen asks once more, "Shouldn't that be in the King's Castle thought Ninel?"

"Nope because Sierra and Blaze informed me about the crown jewels being here in this chateau," responds the beautiful Eurasian teenager.

As Ninel and Kiara was walking the halls of the Gravois Chateau, the two beautiful young ladies' task was to spy around the Gravois Family. The two members of the Dames of Lilium watches as the people walks through the front door of the beautiful place where Lady Geneviève and Lord Claude resides. As the two teens walk around the luxurious chateau, somebody taps Ninel gentle towards her right shoulder. She turns her head towards the right and sees a young man with golden brow colored hair and bright amber colored eyes.

"Bonjour mademoiselle," says the golden brown hair.

Ninel smiles and responds, "Bonjour monsieur."

"Comment tu t'appelles?" asks the gorgeous young man.'

The Eurasian woman responds back, "Je m'apelle Catherine."

Ninel could not use her real name since it would ruin the mission so she was going to be known as Catherine during the entire event. The vermilion haired seventeen year old was conversing with the young man while Kiara decides to continue on walking since she does not have a single clue about the French language. The black and red haired teenager was roaming around the chateau and wonders if she was near the room where the master bedroom was at. Kiara wonders why the leader of the Dames would assign this mission for. She even wonders why Ninel would name the team the Dames of Lilium.

* * *

"_Dames of Lilium?" I asked_

_ The six others girls looked over at Ninel as the vermilion haired teenager suggested that name for the team. Everyone seemed to be uncomfortable with the name, which made Ninel frown. _

_Sierra asked, "Where did you get that name from Ninel?"_

_"While I traveled around the countries, there would be people talking about a group of ladies that would fight to protect the kingdoms from evil," said a woman._

_ We looked over and saw an older woman around her mid-forties with shoulder length auburn colored hair and deep sapphire colored eyes. Her appearance seemed to be cliché, but the woman seemed to be genuine. _

_Ninel asked, "So the Dames of Lilium was one those groups Yolande?"_

"_Not exactly Ninel, but it would be nice name to call you eight ladies. The kingdom of Lilium would like to have saviors to defend us from the wrath of King Rago," commented Yolande._

_Fang stated, "So that is the name of the King of Lilium."_

"_Yes, but I had bad feelings towards him since he did that peace treaty with the Kingdom of Belladonna to support one another," said the French woman to the eight girls._

_Forakis asked, "How come?"_

_"The Kingdom of Belladonna is one of the most hated kingdom from the country of Vita," responded the forty-five year old woman._

_ It seemed to be suspicious that the king would do that, but it happened. Yolande looked over at Ninel and she called her princess, which brought the attention to Ninel and the six other girls. She then explained that Ninel looked like a princess with this kind of appearance, which majority of them agreed with. I on the other believed that is suspicious that a complete stranger like Yolande called Ninel "princess". I thought there was more about her that we do not know about._

* * *

As Kiara walks into one of the rooms, the black haired teenager was surprised to see how huge the room was and there was huge chest by the bedside. She knees down and begins opening the chest and she goes into a suddenly state of shock as she hears the door opening. Kiara looks over and sees Ninel walking inside the room. The vermilion haired teenager looks over at Kiara with her golden colored eyes. As she approaches the chest, her mouth opens while the black haired teenager smiles.

"Looks like we hit the jackpot since the crown jewels are in here," comments Ninel.

Kiara asks, "How did they get something like this?"

"I do not care about that since they belong to us now," says Ninel as she takes the crown jewels immediately.

Kiara was on guard while the Eurasian teenager steals the jewels that was in the treasure chest. Along with that, the seventeen year old does not mind throwing in large amount of gold pieces. As the two girls leaves the master bedroom, Ninel and Kiara decides to say their goodbyes Lady Geneuvive and Lord Claude and leave the Gravois Chateau. As the two teenage girls sighs to relief, two other teenage girls looks over at the pair that was going outside the chateau. They say goodbye to them also before officially leaving the area.

Kiara says, "Mission success."

"Yes… We have succeed on this mission," replies Ninel.

Back in the Kingdom of Luna, Da Xiang opens the door to the Cortez Chateau and looks over at the seven other assassins. Roman stands there and sees the Chinese assassin with a bag, which makes him smile.

"I knew I can trust you Da Xiang," says Roman as he approaches the brown haired Asian teen.

Da Xiang comments, "I was just doing my job Master Roman and I was not going to fail you either way."

"So King Rago is dead," says a lavender haired teenager.

His emerald eyes looks over at the lilac haired teenager that was sitting on the green armchair. Da Xiang informs the lavender haired teen, known as Dunamis that he was dead and that he was certain that the bastard was dead. Roman looks up at the window and watches the moon that shining brightly. He informs his assassins that it was time to rest for the next. As the eight members of the Black Moon Assassins leaves, Roman calls Da Xiang, who immediately approaches the older man.

"What is wrong Master Roman?" questions Da Xiang.

The forty-three year old replies, "I want to tell you about the Princess of Lilium and about her existence."

"Is she alive or dead?" asks the eighteen year old Asian teen.

Roman states, "I have received a message from close friend who lives in Lilium about the Princess of Lilium alive and well."

"You mean the dau-"

The older Hispanic man comments back, "Yes… The daughter of King Fernando Velasquez Cavanaugh and Queen Tamara Bychkov is alive."

Da Xiang then comments that princess is the next one to have the throne of Lilium. He suddenly wonders about a certain girl that he met seven year ago on the day of the fire. He wonders if the same ten year old girl that was standing by the fire with a necklace and two gold daggers was the same girl he saw.

"That bitch is alive!" yells Da Xiang he slams one of the glasses on the ground.

Roman asks, "Why are you calling Ninel a bitch?"

"Her parents are the reason why my parents are dead. They killed my parents on Christmas Day," retorts the dark brown haired Chinese teenager to his master.

The older Spaniard man states, "You should kill her for what her parents then since they are dead and she is alive."

As blood appears from the older teen's right hand, a maid appears and tells him that he was going to treat it. She smacks her across the face and harshly states that she should not touch him. Da Xiang storms out of the door and Roman sees the anger that Asian teen has on him. It was first time that he has seen this and there was a mischievous smiles on his face.

"Ziggurat, go to Lilium and inform King Rago and King Ryuunosuke that the mission has begun," comments Roman to the man that was standing right next to him.

The dark haired man known as Ziggurart responds back, "Sure thing master.

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 3**

_As Da Xiang attempts to attack Ninel, the vermilion haired teen was defending herself. Ginga and Kyouya watches on how strong this so-call princess was. Ninel takes out both cinquedea daggers, which catches the Chinese teen's attention. He recalls about two golden dagger-like weapons right next to the princess. Now he was certain that Ninel was the daughter of King Fernando and Queen Tamara. She then slashes Da Xiang's right cheek with one of the daggers, which makes the eighteen year old Chinese man smirk. He laughs it out and comments that she has guts to something like this. Da Xiang kicks Ninel towards a tree, which leaves a mark towards the leader of the Dames. He then stabs Ninel towards her abdomen and blood splatters. Ninel looks over and stabs him with one of the cinquedea daggers she has in her hands. Blood also splatter after the seventeen year old stabs him._

* * *

**This ends the second chapter of Dames of Lilium. The story will get intense from chapter three on and there is are questions that will be answered soon enough. For now, please read and review and good bye for now.**


	4. Blue Lilies- Part 1

**Blue Lilies- Part 1**

As Dunamis bandages Da Xiang's right hand, he looks over at the eighteen year old Chinese assassin. There was an expression of rage on the young man's face since he found out that the Queen and King of Lilium killed his parents. Now he was seeking revenge on the Princess of Lilium for killing his parents. The lavender haired seventeen year old doesn't seem to know why though.

Dunamis asks, "Da Xiang, are you certain that the former King and Queen of Lilium killed your parents?"

"Are you doubting Master Roman's words Dunamis?" retorts the aggressive Chinese young man.

He simply responds, "I'm not doubting him Da Xiang because you know well about my family' affiliation with the King and Queen of Lilium."

* * *

_I walked down the emerald green forests of Lilium. My outfit was covered in soot and ashes from the fire. I couldn't believe my parents were assassinated and I didn't know why. Stabbed and burned alive was the way they died and I didn't know why. As I continued to walk, my emerald colored eyes looked up and I saw a hooded figure near an unconscious girl. _

_"Who are you?" I asked._

_The hooded figure responded back as he revealed himself, "My name is Dunamis."_

_ I looked over at him and saw that he was only a ten year old boy with tanned skin and lavender hair. He looked over at me with his sky blue colored eyes and saw that I was covered in ashes. He didn't seem to know about had just happen._

"_Dunamis, why were you near that girl?" I questioned the lavender haired boy._

_He responded back, "The girl is the last heir of the Royal Family of Lilium. Her parents died in a horrendous fire and I saved her life."_

_"She's the Princess of Lilium," I wondered._

_Dunamis commented, "Yes and you shouldn't say a word about it. Nobody should know about her existence because she doesn't know what lies ahead."_

_ I didn't seem to understand what he meant by that. He then asked me if he can join me. A smiled appeared on my face and I told him that he can join me. It was better I traveled with somebody and have some sort of accomplice with me. The world was indeed a very cold place and I needed to find a way to be safe for the times being._

* * *

"You know well that that the Princess of Lilium is alive," comments Dunamis, "I beg to you… Don't harm her."

Da Xiang responds, "B-But she killed my parents."

"That's a lie-"

He yells, "You're doubting Master Roman's words!"

Dunamis saw the anger the Chinese eighteen year old and wonders about it. There was something about him that makes the lavender haired teen worry about him. He walks away, leaving Da Xiang before and the dark haired teen looks outside the window and sees the people walking down the streets of this wonderful. He closes his emerald eyes and thinks about the Princess of Lilium.

"_I vow to eliminate yo__u at all cost," _thought Da Xiang.

In the town market, Ninel was looking around the village square enjoying herself. The vermilion haired teenager was concealed by the hood she was using since she doesn't want the villagers to know that the princess was alive. As she was walking, a blast of fire nearly hits the seventeen year old girl. Her goldenrod colored eyes looks over and sees an older Chinese figure with dark brown and yellow hair. He glares at Ninel with his doe sized green eyes.

Ninel asks, "Who're you?"

"My name is Da Xiang Wang, leader of the Dark Moon Assassins. Reveal yourself immediately!" commands the Chinese eighteen year old.

She thought_, "Shit! He wants me to reveal myself to him."_

Ninel wasn't certain what to do until Da Xiang takes out his sword and attacks the seventeen year Dames of Lilium. Immediately she dodges the Chinese assassin's attack swiftly. He was certain that she was the daughter of the Queen Tamara since he heard about how swift paced the Queen of Lilium and his opponent was indeed fast. Da Xiang smirks before taking out a kunai-like knife and creates a small scratch on Ninel's right cheek.

This immediately causes Ninel to remove her hood and touches her cheek. Da Xiang looks over and sees the facial appearance of the hooded seventeen year old girl. Her goldenrod colored eyes looks up and sees Da Xiang's emerald green eyes and they widen suddenly.

Ninel mutters to herself, "Da Xiang…"

"So you're alive afterwards Princess Ninel," says Da Xiang.

She responds, "I was never killed to begin with because somebody saved me seven years ago from the fire that occurred in the castle that killed the Queen and King of Lilium."

"Nonsense!" yells Da Xiang, "You think I'm going to fall for this crap, but no I'm not!"

Ninel stands back and takes out her other cinquedea dagger. It seems that she doesn't have another option. Fighting him was the only solution since her identity was revealed. She begins attacking the Black Moon Assassin member with the two daggers, but he dodges and block each attack. He smirks and continues to attack the Princess of Lilium.

* * *

"Where's Ninel?" asks Kiara.

That was question that the black and red haired member of the Dames of Lilium looks over at the other members. They have not known about their leader's sudden departure until Frieda approaches her immediately. It seems that she might know something about the disappearance of their leader.

Fang asks, "Frieda, do you know where Ninel is at?"

"She left because she needs to do something important and she wants to be alone," says Frieda.

Sierra asks, "Like what?"

"Unfortunately she didn't say a word about it and told me not to follow her," says the red haired Eurasian girl.

* * *

As Da Xiang attempts to attack Ninel, the vermilion haired teen was defending herself. Ginga and Kyouya watches on how strong this so-call princess was. Ninel takes out both cinquedea daggers, which catches the Chinese teen's attention. He recalls about two golden dagger-like weapons right next to the princess. Now he was certain that Ninel was the daughter of King Fernando and Queen Tamara. She then slashes Da Xiang's right cheek with one of the daggers, which makes the eighteen year old Chinese man smirk.

He laughs it out and comments that she has guts to something like this. Da Xiang kicks Ninel towards a tree, which leaves a mark towards the leader of the Dames. He then stabs Ninel towards her abdomen and blood splatters. Ninel looks over and stabs him with one of the cinquedea daggers she has in her hands. Blood also splatter after the seventeen year old stabs him.

Both eyes looks over and sees a figure wearing a tea hood under them with a blooded knife like weapon. Their weapons missed the attack and both teenagers eyes' widen as the person hits them.

The hooded figure whispers to Da Xiang, "The King sends his regards."

"What?" weakly mutters Da Xiang.

The hooded figure looks towards Ninel and whispers, "Your allies in Croix might need a little help."

"Huh?" asks a weaken Ninel.

Immediately the hooded figure leaves without a trace and Ginga and Kyouya rushes towards the injured leader of the Black Moon Assassin. Da Xiang lifts his head up and sees Ninel standing up. It seems that the injury towards her abdomen didn't seem to faze. A smirk appears on his face and he looks over at his two teammates.

"Are you alright Da Xiang?" asks Ginga.

Kyouya questions him, "What just happened?"

"I'm alright and it's better if we just forget about it," responds the eighteen year old Chinese teen.

The red haired assassin responds, "W-What about the Princess?"

"I have to tell her something first," comments Da Xiang as he approaches the seventeen year old leader.

Her goldenrod colored eyes looks directly towards the Chinese assassin. She doesn't seem to know what he wants from her. As she picks her cinquedea blades, Da Xiang towards the Princess of Lilium.

"You're lucky that I haven't killed," says Da Xiang, "but the nex-"

Ninel replies, "Meet me by the Noir River and I will tell you something important my Lord."

She walks away while Ginga and Kyouya looks over at Da Xiang. They wasn't sure what Ninel meant by when she meant by "Lord", but something was indeed up. Da Xiang couldn't believe that she would be referring the Chinese assassin as somebody of such nobility.

The green haired Japanese assassin asks, "Are you even royalty?"

"Yes since my parents was the Duke and Duchess of Rosa, which was one of the most prosperous towns in Lilium," comments Da Xiang.

Ginga asks, "Why didn't you say any-"

He was interrupted by the eighteen year old Asian boy and tells the Princess of Lilium that he would meet her there. Ninel walks in the other direction and puts back on her hood. It was best that the others don't know about her existence, The Dames are still unaware of the fact that she's the daughter of the former King and Queen of Lilium.

Back inside the castle, King Rago was sitting down on the throne until a hooded figure approaches him. His red eyes stares the figure before revealing themselves to the current king. The identity of the hooded person was an olive skinned male with short black length hair and vermilion colored eyes.

"Is she alive Roman?" questions King Rago.

Roman responds, "Yes she's alive and I'm surprise that you're alive still Rago."

"Yes because your assassin did a pretty good job in trying to kill me," comments the current King of Lilium.

The Spaniard man replies, "I know, but he doesn't know the fact that I was the one who killed his parents on the 27th of December seven years ago."

Rago states, "Yes and we still don't have the two halves of the Medallion of the Sapphire Lily though."

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 4**

"_When did the Duke and Duchess of Rosa die?" asks Ninel._

_ She was sitting down on the grass of the peaceful area. Her vermilion locks was blowing gently near the breeze as she looks intently at the Noir River. Da Xiang, who was just standing there approaches the Eurasian princess._

_He responds, "The 25__th__ of December at night and why you ask."_

_"I'm sorry if I have to say this again, but my parents didn't kill them. They died at sunset. I remembered when a hooded figure saved me from the burning infernos of the castle for the sake my health. He wanted me to live," states the Princess of Lilium._

_Da Xiang responds, "If your parents didn't kill him, but who did?"_

_"I don't know Lord Da Xiang, but I will know who killed them and who killed my parents," says the vermilion haired princess.'_

_A voice yells, "Emerald Cage!" _

_ Suddenly a cage like structure appears and traps the Princess of Lilium immediately. As she approaches the cage's emerald green handles, it electrocutes the seventeen year old. Da Xiang immediately recognizes that technique. He then turns around and sees his master standing there. His eyes widens as he wonders what does he wants with the Princess._

_Da Xiang asks, "Why are you doing this Master Roman?"_

_"The Princess of Lilium deserves to die under the order of King Rago," says Ninel._

_He states, "Over my dead body. As the follower of the former King and Queen of Lilium, release the princess immediately."_

_"Sapphire Storm!' yells Roman._

* * *

**This ends the third chapter of Dames of Lilium and the first part of Blue Lilies. I'm sorry for not updating since I didn't know what to write. This story will continue on and I have to thank Song Of Hope for giving me this idea. For now, Read and Review.**


	5. Blue Lilies- Part 2

**Blue Lilies- Part 2**

As Ninel approaches the Dames of Lilium headquarters, the vermilion haired princess wonders what does the hooded figure meant from earlier. She doesn't seem to know about Croix or people from there. Heck the seventeen year old isn't sure that if the place is town or another kingdom far from Lilium. As the door opens, the seventeen year old takes a few steps and sees one of the members of the group.

Ninel asks, "Did you say a word to them where I was?"

"No Ninel because I know you had to go out for a bit an- Oh my, you're injured!" panics the member of the Dames of Lilium.

She responds, "I'm alright Sierra. It's just a minor gash… That is all."

"Are you sure?" questions Sierra.

The vermilion haired leader states, "Yeah and I can treat it myself."

This was the last words before leaving the room. Ninel didn't want to talk about much about what was going on. It seems that the leader has something or a certain somebody in her mind. Why does the leader of the Black Moon Assassins have against the seventeen year old Eurasian princess?

* * *

"_Who's going to visit us again Mama?" I asked._

_ I looked up at my mother and she looked down at me. A warm smile appeared on her face and she told me very important people. I didn't know what she meant by important people, but then again I was only six. Suddenly my goldenrod colored looked over and saw a family of three there. It seemed that they were of Chinese descent and my eyes shifted over towards the boy. He had long dark-brown, almost black colored hair and stunning doe sized emerald green eyes._

_ A small smile appeared on my face and it immediately caught the older boy's attention. He looked over at me with his emerald colored eyes. The boy smiled as I turned my head slightly since I didn't know what else I could've done to get his attention_

_The Chinese woman said to the boy, "Introduce yourself Da Xiang. Don't be rude."_

_"Alright mother," replied the seven year old boy before approaching me._

_ I watched as he approached me. He looked very good looking and a faint, yet noticeable pale rose blush appeared on my fair skin. I didn't know what to do or what to say to him. My mother watched our little moment and saw how timid I looked. It was indeed normal and the Chinese woman approached my mother._

"_It seems the young princess is a bit timid Queen Tamara," commented the Chinese woman._

_My mother replied, "Ah yes. My daughter isn't usually that timid, but it seems she is Duchess Lianhua._

_I looked over at the older boy and said, "My name is Ninel, the Princess of Lilium."_

_"It's an honor to meet you Princess Ninel. My name is Da Xiang, Lord of Rosa," responded the Chinese boy._

_Ninel responded back, "Thank you very much and I'm honored to meet you as well Lord Da Xiang."_

* * *

_"Why're you acting like this Da Xiang? Why?" _thought Ninel.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, which snaps the seventeen year old girl out from her thoughts. She commands the person to come inside the room. Her golden eyes shift and sees the woman walking into her. A sigh of relief was released from the leader of the Dames of Lilium.

"Yolande," says the Princess of Lilium.

Yolande responds, "It's me Ninel and I'm assuming that you're thinking about the Lord of Rosa aren't you."

A small frown appears the princess's face. It seems that there was something else that was troubling the Dames' leader. Yolande senses this and approaches the vermilion haired teenager immediately.

Ninel comments, "I'm going to meet him by the Noir River and please don't tell them about it. The last thing I want them to find out is that I'm the last and true heir of the Lilium's throne Yolande."

"I know Princess and I'll make sure that they don't know about your sudden disappearance," says the caretaker of the Dames of Lilium.

Ninel smiles and hugs the forty-five year old woman before telling her that she was going to get ready for her encounter with the leader of the Black Moon Assassins. The only thing she wishes is that Da Xiang is willing to listen to her this time around. It was her only opportunity to make things right and to maybe heal their prior friendship they previously had.

* * *

In the headquarters of the Black Moon Assassins, Da Xiang was preparing himself. After treating his abdomen wound that he received from the sudden attack earlier today, the Chinese eighteen year old was feeling a bit suspicious about the whole thing. Not just for the fact that his and Ninel's attacks didn't even reach, but there was a third person involved with it.

_"__That voice… It almost sounded like Master Roman, but I'm not certain of that though," _thought Da Xiang, _"__About that message? What did this person meant by the 'King has send his regards'?"_

Very unusual things have been going on lately and it seems that the dark haired Chinese teenager is somewhat in the middle of this. He isn't sure how he was involved with whatever that was going. His reunion with the seventeen year old princess… Was it pure coincidence or not? Maybe the talk with Ninel may give him an answer about his parents' death. It seems that the eighteen year old Chinese assassin was doubting his master's words, but Da Xiang is certain that he wants find the answers he was looking for.

* * *

_By the stables, I looked over at a black and golden yellow horse in its stable. It walked around as it looked over at me with its coffee brown colored eyes. I smiled at him and I open the wooden gate. I approached __Sh__ǎ__ngu__ā__ng, who was my horse until I heard the door open. Immediately I turned my head over and I saw a beautiful sixteen year old vermilion haired Eurasian girl. She wore appropriate attire for horseback riding and a smile appeared on my face._

"_Going horseback riding Lord Da Xiang?" asked the sixteen year old Eurasian girl._

_I responded back, "Yes and I assume that you're going to do the same as well Princess Ninel."_

_ The Princess of Lilium approached another stable and opened the gate. An ivory white and silver horse looked over at the girl that stood there with its piercing dark blue colored eyes. Ninel smiled and decided to get ready as well. It was nice for the fact that were going horseback riding together. It something that we would do during our spare times, but today was first time we decided to go together. As we walked with our horses, Ninel placed one foot on the saddle and placed the other one the second saddle. _

_I adjusted myself as I hopped onto Sh__ǎ__ngu__ā__ng__'__s back. From there, we rode our horses onto the path that was there. Both Ninel and I talked with one another and it seemed relaxing. It was a beautiful spring afternoon and there was not more that I wanted to do. The princess and I had been close since our first encounter ten years ago. I wasn't shocked at all because I knew that I wanted to spend time with her. Ninel was very sincere and generous young lady and I she was worth being a friend to._

* * *

Da Xiang sighs to himself and leaves his sleeping quarters. It was time for him to go to the Noir River and find out what he was looking for. Maybe the Princess of Lilium has the answers that he has been searching for the last seven years. Dunamis looks over from afar and watches the leader of the Black Moon Assassins leaves the room. The lavender haired seventeen year old assassin has been realizing something unusual has been going on.

It wasn't the leader, but also their master as well. Roman seems to be acting a bit differently lately since finding out the Princess is alive. He fears that the seventeen year old girl was in more troubles than before. Dunamis sheathes his sword and he leaves his room as well.

"_I won't let you die Princess Ninel," _thought Dunamis.

* * *

"What! Ninel is gone again!" yells a voice.

This was incredibly hard for these girls. Sierra informs the other members of the Dames that their leader was absent again. They don't know what the hell was wrong with Ninel

Forakis comments, "I think Ninel is just being weirder and weirder each day."

"Ninel has been acting like this since she turned seventeen thought Forakis," states Blaze.

Fang assumes, "Maybe Ninel needs some alone time and doesn't want us involved at all."

"I guess, but what about-"

The wind user states, "Let's just leave how it is because Ninel knows how to get back to headquarters."

Both the red haired girl and the brown haired girl doesn't say another word. Fang sighs to herself before leaving the room. Maybe some alone time is what she also needs as well. She was wondering what was going on with the leader of the Dames of Lilium.

* * *

Ninel was waiting by Noir River and she sits down. Her goldenrod colored eyes looks over at the beautiful river that was flowing gently downstream. She was wondering if Da Xiang was ever going to appear. It has been about an hour since the seventeen year old princess has been in the same area. She sighs to her as he doubts about the arrival of the leader of the Black Moon Assassins. As she was watching the river, Da Xiang was walking down emerald green grass that was there. His eyes looks over and sees the Princess of Lilium.

She was just sitting there waiting for him. It seems that she was waiting for him and Da Xiang continues on walking. Ninel continues staring at her reflection, a figure was behind her and immediately she turns back. Her goldenrod eyes averts towards the older Asian figure that was standing there.

"Lord Da Xiang," says Ninel.

Da Xiang responds, "Princess Ninel and you know why I'm here."

"When did the Duke and Duchess of Rosa die?" asks Ninel.

She was sitting down on the grass of the peaceful area. Her vermilion locks was blowing gently near the breeze as she looks intently at the Noir River. Da Xiang, who was just standing there approaches the Eurasian princess.

He responds, "The 25th of December at night and why you ask."

"I'm sorry if I have to say this again, but my parents didn't kill them. They died at sunset. I remembered when a hooded figure saved me from the burning infernos of the castle for the sake my health. He wanted me to live," states the Princess of Lilium.

Da Xiang responds, "If your parents didn't kill him, but who did?"

"I don't know Lord Da Xiang, but I will know who killed them and who killed my parents," says the vermilion haired princess.'

A voice yells, "Emerald Cage!"

Suddenly a cage like structure appears and traps the Princess of Lilium immediately. As she approaches the cage's emerald green handles, it electrocutes the seventeen year old. Da Xiang immediately recognizes that technique. He then turns around and sees his master standing there. His eyes widens as he wonders what does he wants with the Princess.

Da Xiang asks, "Why are you doing this Master Roman?"

"The Princess of Lilium deserves to die under the order of King Rago," says Ninel.

He states, "Over my dead body. As the follower of the former King and Queen of Lilium, release the princess immediately."

"Sapphire Storm!' yells Roman.

The skies beings to darken, Da Xiang was wondering what capabilities does this new attack have. It was the first time that the Chinese Assassin has heard this particular attack. Suddenly sharp shards of sapphires hits Da Xiang, which causes him to scream in pain. Ice appears where the shards have hit him. His emerald eyes widens and wonders what kind of powers this was.

"Surprised aren't you Da Xiang?" wonders Roman, "You don't know the horrors of the Gem based users.

Da Xiang eyes widened, "Gem based users?"

"Yes and there are only four in the country of Vita and I'm one of them! Ninel is going to be killed not by King Rago, but by me!" yells the Spaniard man.

As he approaches the emerald green cage, Da Xiang tries to stand up, but the ice expands through his body. It seems that he couldn't more because each move meant an inch near from freezing his entire body. Roman Cortes is no savior, but a demon that seeks revenge towards those who stand against him. He was true assassin and his intentions aren't good. Ninel looks over and sees an incapacitated Da Xiang and her goldenrod eyes widen. She was does know what to do because she was trapped in a cage.

Roman yells, "Ruby Fist!"

Instead of attacking Ninel, he runs towards the weaken leader of the Black Moon Assassin and punches him towards a tree. The fiery punch was too much of a blow of Da Xiang to with stand and he looks over at Ninel.

"Opal Mist," whispers the sadistic man.

A mist appears and Da Xiang weakly searches for the master of the Black Moon Assassins and the Princess of Ninel. His senses was down and wasn't sure what was going on. The mist disappears and his emerald green eyes widen suddenly. Neither Roman nor the Princess of Lilium was not in sight. There was note though and Da Xiang weakly takes it. The note says:

_This is just the beginning. One month from, you and I will duel to the death to determine the Princess of Lilum's fate._

_From,_

_Master Roman_

Da Xiang mutters, "You sick bastard."

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 5**

"_Ninel…" says Da Xiang._

_ Inside the dungeon cell where the Princess of Lilium was staying, the Chinese man sees that she wasn't eating the food that he was giving her. He frowns because he was now worried about her. She doesn't deserve any of this and he sticks his hand through the cell. Ninel sees the hand with her goldenrod colored eyes before looking up at the Chinese eighteen year old._

_Ninel asks, "Why're you acting like this for?"_

_"I don't want you do die. I almost lost you once and I'm not willing to lose you again," says the former Chinese Assassin._

_She responds, "But Mas-" _

"_Master Roman is not going to kill you because I will train hard enough to make sure I win this sudden death duel," reassures Da Xiang as he grabs Ninel's hand, "just trust me Ninel."_

_Ninel says, "I trust you Da Xiang."_

* * *

**This ends the last part of Blue Lilies and the fourth chapter. Looks like there is tension between Ninel and Roman. Here's are three little questions I have for you guys to answer (it's mandatory because it may determine what happens later on.) Here's the questions.**

**Why does Roman wants to kill Ninel? **

**What are his true intentions?**

** What does he have against the former Royal Family of Lilium?**

**For now, please read and review for now.**


	6. Imprisoned

**Imprisoned**

"Ninel….Ninel…" groans Da Xiang in pain.

Dunamis and Ginga was by the leader's bedside. They have been hearing that name for the few minutes now. The two of them remember when Master Roman returned to the headquarters with the vermilion haired girl on his shoulder. It was despicable for the fact that they he would do such a thing to the Chinese assassin and also to the princess.

Dunamis comments, "I never thought that Master Roman would do something like this. Revenge is corrupting his mind and this will end badly if we don't stop him."

"Only Da Xiang can stop this because he's going to facing him in a sudden death match," states Ginga.

The lavender haired teen responds, "Yes, but at a cost since the Princess's life is on the line as well. If he dies, she dies along with him."

"Yes and we have to make sure we train him to become a stronger fighter. Roman is a dangerous fighter and his gem based powers are even deadlier. Da Xiang was lucky enough to survive these brutal attacks," comments the red haired assassin.

They continue watching their leader rest up. Both Dunamis and Ginga couldn't do anything more because it was their job to make sure that the eighteen year old leader of the Black Moon Assassin trains hard for the sudden death match against their master, Roman. Dunamis couldn't believe that the princess was in the dungeons of their headquarters. The cruel and sadistic man told them that it was a "gift" from him. The lavender haired teen thought this was some sort of sick joke, but it wasn't.

He never thought that somebody like the Spanaird man would be this revengeful towards Ninel. Dunamis questions himself about what might of cause Roman's anger towards the Royal Family of Lilium. Ginga looks over and sees the seventeen year old boy and he places one hand on his shoulder Bright blue eyes looks towards the right and sees the red haired Japanese boy standing by his side.

Dunamis says, "Ginga…"

"You're still wondering why this happened… I understand and I think you should check up on her if you want," comments Ginga.

The lavender haired teen states, "Yes I should check on her. It was my duty to protect the Princess of Lilium after my parents died during the burning of the castle seven years ago."

"So how many people have survived that fire?" questions the red haired Japanese assassin.

Dunamis responds, "Two and that was the princess and I. During that time, I met Da Xiang and we traveled together and recruited more people."

From there, the lavender haired teen walks away from their leader's room and heads down to the dungeons. It was rare for Roman to bring along prisoners since they would kill them on the spot. Having the Princess of Lilium in the dungeon was like an accomplishment for the Spanish assassin, but it makes the seventeen year old frown. He knows that Lilium is getting worse which each year and this year is the only chance for Ninel to regain everything she owes.

* * *

"Where's Ninel?" asks Frieda.

The red haired Eurasian girl looks over the other members of the Dames of Lilium. She looks worriedly towards her friends and wonders what was going. Ninel has been acting strange since her return to Lilium after a one year mission to Hisbiscae. Yolande sighs to herself. She knows well that that truth has to be known. Their leader is the last heir to Lilium's throne. Kiara looks over and sees the forty-five year old woman standing there.

Kiara asks, "Yolande, do you know where Ninel went?"

"No, but I need to tell you something important," says Yolande.

Forakis comments, "If you don't know where is our leader, you shouldn't butt in at all."

"You don't know what you are saying Forakis. You guys may have not known this, but I'm telling you this now," says the blonde haired woman.

Kiara questions once more, "Like what?"

"King Rago isn't supposed to be the King of Lilium since he's not part of Lilium's Royal Family," states Yolande, "the true and last heir of Lilium's throne is your leader Ninel. She's the daughter of King Fernando and Queen Tamara."

The seven other girls was shocked as they hear this important news. Nobody was aware for the fact that Ninel was the heir to Lilium's throne. They wonder how Yolande knows about Ninel being a princess of this beautiful kingdom. Frieda approaches the middle aged woman because she wants to know the truth about Ninel.

Frieda asks, "What you're saying, is it true Yolande?"

"Yes Frieda… This is true because I was one of the advisors of King Fernando and Queen Tamara. I wasn't present during the time of the fire on Christmas Day, but I managed to find out if the princess was alive. If more people find out that Princess Ninel is alive, there won't be no one to inherit the throne," responds Yolande.

"Ninel's in danger then," comments Fang, "we must save her."

The black and red haired teen replies, "We don't know where she could be."

Suddenly a messenger walks into the headquarters of the Dames of Lilium, bringing attention the ladies. Frieda, who's the second-in-command of the Dames approaches the messenger. Her baby blue colored eyes looks down and sees a black moon patch on the messenger's jacket.

"_That patch… It looks like the messenger of the Black Moon Assassins have a message for us,"_ thought Frieda, _"__What message they have for us?"_

Immediately, Frieda takes the note and thanks the messenger before leaving. She then looks over at note before her teammates looks over and sees the cherry haired girl with the message in her hand. She removes the seal of the note before looking over at the note and reading it. It states:

_To the Lovely Dames of Lilium,_

_Do you think that the Black Moon Assassins don't know about the Princess of Lilium? You young ladies are wrong and we want you to know that we have Princess Ninel in captivity. If you try to save her, her life ends immediately. She's my prisoner and she deserves to rot in a cell since she's comes from a corrupted family. See you in month Dames of Lilium._

_From,_

_Roman Cortes_

"No way…Ninel was captured," mutters Frieda.

Fang responds, "We should save her."

"No because it means she dies and Rago continues ruling Lilium and nobody wants that," comments Sierra.

Yolande states, "Sierra is right and I knew that Dirty Liar has to do something with Ninel's kidnapping. That corrupted and vile man he was to the King and Queen of Lilium."

"What do we do know?" questions Raven.

Blaze says, "The only thing we can do this nothing because there is nothing we can do about it."

The ruby haired teenager was right of course since Ninel's life was at risk. Yolande couldn't believe that the Princess was kidnapped by somebody like Roman. She knows how dangers the master of the Black Moon Assassins and it was better not to approach him or the other members of the Black Moon Assassins. She then approaches the knight and takes out a sword right next to it. It was a platinum bladed long sword with a violet and gold handle and platinum pommel with an amethyst gem center on it.

"Is that your sword Yolande?" asks the cherry haired teen.

Yolande responds, "Yes and I used to be a fighter back then. Now we are going to train since we have one month to prepare for our ambush against the leader of the Black Moon Assassins."

* * *

King Rago was sitting on his throne with a nonchalant expression his face. The throne room was dull with its black and gray colored walls and the lights were off. Roman looks over at his king and wonders what was wrong with him. He then approaches the king until King Ryuunosuke and the two princes approach the king.

The white haired king asks, "What's wrong King Rago?"

"It's nothing King Ryuunosuke because I'm just wondering how strong the Princess of Lilium is," comments the King of Lilium.

Prince Idris asks, "What do you mean by this?"

"It has been seven years since Princess Ninel survived the fire and she was developing her powers at that time. What happens if she's stronger than before," wonders the pale skinned king.

Suddenly a girl with fairly tan skinned and brown colored hair approaches the King of Lilium. A smile appears on his face as he watches the hazel eyed girl walks near him.

"My King," says the girl before she goes down on one knee.

"You're back Hope," says King Rago.

The girl known as Hope looks over at the king before takes out her bag out. She reveals a dozen expensive gemstones, which makes the greedy King of Lilium smile. He knew that she was going to succeed on this mission, which makes the arrogant white haired prince growled lightly. It seems that Prince Ryuuga doesn't like being the tan skinned brunette at all. Prince Idris jabs his stepbrother lightly and mutters not to say another word. Ryuuga sighs to himself and realizes that older stepbrother was such a bastard.

* * *

Back in the Black Moon Assassins headquarters, Da Xiang was walking out of bed with bandages covering his body. He was lucky to survive those deadly blows that his master gave him. The Chinese Assassin was walking down to the dungeons with a tray of food that was given to him. Da Xiang thinks it was best for the Princess of Lilium to eat something.

As he walks into the dungeons of the headquarters, Da Xiang looks over at how dirty these dungeons was. It has been years since this place was lasted cleaned and he continues on walking. As he approaches the sixth jail cell on the right, his emerald eyed teen looks over and sees a familiar person inside dungeon. Vermilion colored hair was in mess and her fair skin was almost a white color. Her lips was chapped and she weakly looks over at Da Xiang.

The Chinese eighteen year old slips a tray of food under the cell and looks over at the Princess of Lilium. She looks down on the food before looking over at the eighteen year old leader of the Black Moon Assassins. Why is he doing this for her? Was he even resentful of his actions.

"Ninel…" says Da Xiang.

Inside the dungeon cell where the Princess of Lilium was staying, the Chinese man sees that she wasn't eating the food that he was giving her. He frowns because he was now worried about her. She doesn't deserve any of this and he sticks his hand through the cell. Ninel sees the hand with her goldenrod colored eyes before looking up at the Chinese eighteen year old.

Ninel asks, "Why're you acting like this for?"

"I don't want you do die. I almost lost you once and I'm not willing to lose you again," says the former Chinese Assassin.

She responds, "But Mas-"

"Master Roman is not going to kill you because I will train hard enough to make sure I win this sudden death duel," reassures Da Xiang as he grabs Ninel's hand, "just trust me Ninel."

Ninel says, "I trust you Da Xiang."

"Thank you and I promise you that you're going to live on and I will win that sudden death match against my master," comments Da Xiang.

She stammers, "B-B-But D-D-Da X-X-Xiang."

"But nothing Princess Ninel. I will train hard enough to make sure that I would win that match," says the former Chinese Assassins.

A smile appears on her face, "Thank you Da Xiang and I know you're going to win."

"No problem my Princess, but for now eat up because you need to regain your energy," says the Chinese assassin.

She nods her head before deciding to eat the delicious food that was on the table. It looks very delicious and she takes the spoon and scoops some rice to eat. As she takes the first bite, Ninel's eyes widen as she devours the white rice into her mouth. The Eurasian Princess takes a bite of the delicious meat and also the steamed vegetables. Da Xiang smiles and tells her that will return back for some dessert as well. A smile appears on her before taking another bite of her food.

Da Xiang thought, _"__She doesn't deserve any of this. Why does Roman want to kill? Why?"_

* * *

_This was the first step of the former Assassin's job. He knows clearly that he needs to protect the Princess of Lilium and it was going to be a hard task. Battling his former master determined the Princess's life. He knows that he had to train to protect her, but he doesn't know that he was falling in love with the Princess of Lilium._

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 6**

"_Flaming Slam!" yells Da Xiang._

_The older man yells, "Ruby Fist!" _

_ The man's right fist was covered in piping hot rubies and he tries to punch Da Xiang. Immediately Da Xiang dodges his attack by using his sword as the proper defensive. The rubies disappears, which makes Dunamis and Masamune smiles. The sixty year old combatant smile as he sees how well that Da Xiang was improving. It seems that the Chinese eighteen year old was paying attention to the lessons after._

_Mr. Li comments, "You have been improving Da Xiang and I know you can defeat my former student. I didn't expect Roman to fall into the side of corruption when he tried to betray the King and Queen of Lilium with a money scandal. His anger has come from when Queen Tamara fought against him, won the match, and sealed his powers. This is the reason why he wants to kill Ninel since she has a very high potential of sealing someone's powers."_

"_I never knew that and this sounds reasonable in some way, but I'm not letting him get a way this. He's going to be the one dead._

* * *

**This ends fifth chapter of Dames of Lilium. The next two chapters is going to be focusing on Da Xiang and his training. Chapter 8 is the match between Roman and Da Xiang. Plus there is going to a confession coming up in chapter 8 as well. Is it Ninel's love confession for Da Xiang? For now, read and review like always.**


	7. The Gem Master

**The Gem Master**

"Thank you letting me leave the dungeon," says Ninel.

The seventeen year old member of the Dames of Lilium was wearing some fresh clothes that Dunamis has provided. Now the princess was wearing a royal blue kimono length sleeved V-neck top on with a pair of amethyst thigh length shorts on with a pair of knee length brown leather combat boots on. She also wears a brown leather hide headband on her silky vermilion hair.

Dunamis responds, "It's no problem and Roman never said that you had to stay in the dungeons."

"That's good to know," comments Ninel, "and I'm glad that you guys are trying to take care of me."

The lavender haired teenager states, "No problem at all Princess Ninel and do you want to see Da Xiang."

"Sure thing!" exclaims the vermilion haired teenager.

The two seventeen year old teens walks upstairs to where the sleeping quarters was at. Da Xiang was still resting up since his wounds have not healed from that attack. As the approach the first door on the left, Ninel knocks the door to check if the Chinese fighter was in the room.

"Come in," says Da Xiang.

Ninel opens the door and sees Da Xiang sitting on his bed with his bed covers. He was wearing no shirt on since his chest was bandaged up and a pair of dark red pajama pants up. He looks over at the Princess of Lilium and a present smile appears on his face.

Dunamis states, "I'll leave you two alone."

Ninel and Da Xiang nods their heads and Dunamis leaves the room. Da Xiang the looks over and sees Ninel standing there.

"Sit down," says Da Xiang,

Ninel sits down and states, "Thank you Lord Da Xiang. How are your feeling?"

"Getting much better at least Princess Ninel. It seems that you're relieved to be out from that dungeon," comments the injured Chinese teen.

Ninel asks, "Do you hate me?"

"Hate you? To be honest about it, I've to say that I don't believe your parents are even capable of doing something like this. As I recall, Queen Tamara and King Fernando were best friends with my parents since they arrived at the castle," states former Black Moon Assassins member.

Ninel understands how Da Xiang feels about the situation. It was the best idea to continue talking about it. The two of them want their friendship to continue on to develop well. It something they wanted to do, but both of them doesn't know about Roman's intentions of killing Ninel. They need to know what is fueling the anger of the Spaniard assassin towards Lilium's Royal Family.

* * *

"_I cannot accept this," said Queen Tamara._

_The Eurasian Queen stands up and glared intensely at the Spaniard nobleman with her goldenrod colored eyes. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Roman looked over at the Queen of Lilium. Duchess Lianhua stood right next to me and I held Lord Da Xiang's hand. I didn't know what was going on. _

_Roman said, "You should make this deal with the King and Queen of Belladonna because it may be beneficial for both kingdoms."_

_"I don't agree with you Roman because you know well it would ruin the kingdom's reputation. Plus my speculations was right," stated Queen Tamara._

_King Fernando asked, "What speculation?"_

_"Roman had been sending money to the kingdom of Aglaophotis and is the reason to considered to be a traitor to Lilium's Royal Family," retorted the Queen of Lilium._

_ My father, Duchess Lianhua, and Duke Xue were in shocked as they heard my mother's statement. I didn't know that Roman, the financial advisor of the Royal Family just made the hugest mistake ever. Queen Tamara approached him and looked over at the traitorous bastard. There was a mischievous smirk on his face, which disgusted entire Royal Family. My mother than took out a scroll from under her sleeved and she opened it. She then took out a small blade and creates a cut on her right finger, releasing blood._

_ Swiftly, she wrote down the spell in Russian and it glowed a light blue hue. This was the first time that my mother had to use this particular spell that had to. She had to do this because I knew my mother hated scandals and also people who betrayed her. It had to be done and my mother knew what was right for the kingdom of Lilium._

"_Магия__Истощение__ (__Magiya Istoshcheniye)!" yelled Queen Tamara._

_ Her hands glow the same light blue colored and slams them towards Roman's head. My father and the other watched this. As the spell was completed, Roman collapsed onto the ground and was now picked up by guards._

_My mother said, "Roman Cortes, I have depleted your sources of magic and I hereby sentence you forty years in the dungeons for fraud and betrayal of the Royal Family. Guards, take him away."_

_ The guards took him away and I watched him leave. He saw me and stared at me mischievously. Duchess Lianhua pulled me away from him and he whispered to me that I have the potential of doing the same thing as well. I didn't know what he meant by that, but I wanted him to be gone._

* * *

Ninel comments, "Now I remember."

"What do you remember Ninel?" asks Da Xiang.

The vermilion haired princess comments, "The day when my mother discovered Roman's betrayal to the Royal Family."

"That day," states the Chinese teen, "when your mother took away his magic. I remember that day, but I was wondering something though."

Ninel says, "The fact that Roman still has magic is still puzzling. For now, we should be focusing on regaining your health and finding a gem based master to help you train you for the sudden death match against Roman."

"A master who can use Gem based magic like Roman, but you know there is only four in the world and one of them is Roman," comments Da Xiang.

She responds, "Five since Roman is the fifth user who uses this gem based magic. There is one other person we can go to and he still lives in Lilium."

"Who?" wonders the injured teen?

Ninel states, "Jian-Heng Li is the name of gem based master. I'm going to take you there since my father was a student of his."

It was indeed a very important task at hand. Ninel truly cares about him and wants to make sure that he gets the proper training before the match. The vermilion haired teen wants him to be stronger and Master Li was the person who can train Da Xiang. Ninel couldn't do much since the fighting style she knows was based from her father's, not Jian-Heng.

Da Xiang looks over and sees Ninel. She was a bit disappointed about this and his emerald eyes watches the sadden teen. It seems that she wants to get stronger, but doesn't know how to. Maybe there is somebody who can help out with her hand to hand and also with her wind based magic. The injured teen places his hand on her shoulder, which catches Ninel's attention.

She mutters, "Da Xiang."

"You will get stronger as well, I promise you that," states Da Xiang.

A smile appears on her face and says, "Thank you Da Xiang."

* * *

In the King's castle, Rago was drinking his glass of wine until Roman walks into the room. A smile appears on the King's face as he sees his favorite spy walking into the dining room.

Rago comments, "I see you're going to be participating in the sudden death duel against your former student there Roman."

Roman states, "Yes because he doesn't know that I know about him being the son of the deceased Duke and Duchess of Rosa. I know he won't stand a chance against me."

"You're showing your arrogance once against Lord Cortes," crudely remarks Prince Idris.

He retorts, "What's the supposed me to me you arrogant prince?"

"I'm not the arrogant prince… That would be my stepbrother, but that's not the point. You should be aware that you should never underestimate your opponent and degrade them in any form," comments the Prince of Belladonna.

King Ryuunosuke asks, "Are you supporting his student then Idris?"

"Not exactly father because I'm just giving him a warning unless he wants to lose his head in combat," replies the eighteen year prince.

King Ryuunosuke does understand the point his stepson was bringing up. Even though he wasn't related to the King of Belladonna by blood, it seemed the white haired man favors Idris over his own son. Prince Ryuuga didn't seem to care about what was going to happen during that battle. The Queen of Belladonna comments it would be interesting the end results was.

Also she states sarcastically, "Plus the poor princess is going to die if that Da Xiang kid doesn't win."

"Yes because she is becoming too much of a nuisance," states King Rago, "but then again she hasn't done anything to provoke me or my other supporters though."

Roman replies, "But her mother was more of nuisance, but I couldn't even kill her and her damn husband seven years ago."

"That was already taken care of Roman, but I know you want to see the Princess die as well," states King Ryuunosuke.

"Yes because she's going to posing another threat since her eighteenth birthday is coming along the way in December," replies the Spaniard man.

Hope overhears the conversation between the royals and Roman. She realizes that her former Ninel was in deep trouble with greed Spaniard man. The brunette didn't expect one of Rago's trusted spies to have something against the Princess for something she hasn't done. Unfortunately, she doesn't have a say in this for the fact that she is just works for the King of Lilium.

"_I hope Ninel got my message," _thought Hope.

* * *

A few days have passed and it was time to meet up with Master Li. Ninel was kind enough to show Da Xiang the location where he lives. Following the two of them was Masamune and Dunamis for some support.

"Are you're sure you know where you're going?" questions Masamune.

Ninel comments, "Yes because I have the map."

"Ruby Fist!" yells a man's voice.

Suddenly a man appears and tries to hit four together, but they immediately dodge the attack with slightly difficulties. Ninel watches as the map burns to the ground, which makes the goldenrod eyed girl eyes widen. A man around his mid-seventies appears and he has long white hair that was tied in a braid. He then looks over at the four teenagers with his hazel colored eyes.

"Who are you?" questions the man.

Masamune stammers, "W-W-We a-are…"

"Master Li, I'm the daughter of your former student, King Fernando of Lilium. You told me that I can come to you anytime if I needed anything. Plus your wife told me that I can meet up with her when I turned seventeen," informs Ninel.

"The daughter of Fernando huh? I remember seeing you when you was a young girl. I thought that you died during that fire on your tenth birthday," comments Master Li.

Ninel responds, "No and I have returned to Lilium to make sure that I have the right to become the Queen of Lilium."

The seventy-five year old smiles and tells the four teens to follow him. They look amongst themselves and decides to follow the old man. It was their only choice because Da Xiang needs to be stronger and this man was his only option that they have at the moment. Upon making it to the master's house, a sixty-five year old woman looks over and sees her husband walking into the kitchen with the four teens. Her eyes looks to the left and stares at the vermilion haired teenager with her sapphire blue eyes. Immediately she approaches Ninel, which catches the seventeen year old's attention.

"Princess Ninel… You're alive," says the older woman.

She responds back, "Yes I'm alive and you know why I'm here."

"So you finally turned seventeen then?" wonders the elderly woman.

The vermilion haired states, "Yes and I want you to train Mrs. Li."

Dunamis and Masamune didn't know that the seventeen year old princess has a deal with Mr. Li's wife to begin with. Master Li looks over the three young men that was accompanying the young princess. He doesn't know why did the Princess of Lilium brought them along.

Master Li asks, "Young princess, why're you really here?"

"Aside from this, I wanted to talk you about training Da Xiang. I know for the fact you are a gem magic user and he needs training to defeat Roman Cortes, another gem magic user," responds Ninel.

The old man's eyes widen immediately, which worries the four teens. He never thought that he was going hear that name ever again. Da Xiang looks over and assumes Master Li trained the Spanaird bastard as well when he supposed to have no trace of magic in his body.

The seventy-five year comments, "Roman huh… I'm not surprised that he is using his magic for discord only. That man is a very tainted and corrupted fellow indeed."

"Master Li, he needs to be stopped or the Princess dies," states Da Xiang.

Mrs. Li asks, "What do you mean by that?"

"Roman sent a note to Da Xiang, requesting a sudden death match that determines if the Princess lives or not," informs Dunamis.

Masamune states, "That's why he wa-"

Master Li hits Masamune behind the head with his cane, which makes the other two Black Moon Assassins a bit startled. Ninel informs that Mr. Li is a no-nonsense type of person. It was either that or he just hates Masamune for being an obnoxious brat, according to Mrs. Li. They were not surprised by this, but Mr. Li tells the three guys to follow him, leaving Ninel and Mrs. Li behind. The sixty-five year old Chinese woman looks over at the princess once more.

"Now that we're alone, it's time that we start on our training. The first lesson is learning the origins of wind based magic and its evolution," states Mrs. Li.

Ninel wonders, "Evolution?"

* * *

In the training area, Da Xiang and the others was looking over at barren wastelands of the place. He was uncertain why would Master Li have it in this condition.

Master Li states, "You first part of training is for me to see what abilities you currently have."

"Why?" questions the Black Moon Assassins leader.

Jian-Heng yells, "No questions! Emerald Spikes!"

He slams his hands towards the ground and sharp emerald spikes erupts from the ground. Da Xiang swiftly dodges them, but one of emerald spikes hits. Instantly the Chinese teen was electrocuted, which stuns the two other teens. The eighteen year old lords finds out that emerald magic corresponds with electricity as he remembers when Ninel touched the cage during his fight with Roman. Immediately he stands up and his feet are covered in fire.

Da Xiang tries to slam his foot, but Master Li takes out a short dagger and tries to attack him. The dark haired Chinese teenager dodges it immediately until his back hits a web that was made from sapphire.

"Sapphire Spider's Trap!" yells Jiang-Heng.

Freezing sapphire blue ice appears and starts encasing the teen's body. Another example of what gem based magic can do. Sapphires represents ice based magic, which is another rare form magic. Da Xiang melts the dark blue ice and releases himself from the spider trap. This time it was his turn to show what he is truly capable of.

"Flaming Slam!" yells Da Xiang.

The older man yells, "Ruby Fist!"

The man's right fist was covered in piping hot rubies and he tries to punch Da Xiang. Immediately Da Xiang dodges his attack by using his sword as the proper defense. The rubies disappears, which makes Dunamis and Masamune smiles. The seventy-five year old combatant smile as he sees how well that Da Xiang was improving.

Mr. Li comments, "You have been improving Da Xiang and I know you can defeat my former student. I didn't expect Roman to fall into the side of corruption when he tried to betray the King and Queen of Lilium with a money scandal. His anger has come from when Queen Tamara fought against him, won the match, and sealed his powers. This is the reason why he wants to kill Ninel since she has a very high potential of sealing someone's powers."

"I never knew that and this sounds reasonable in some way, but I'm not letting him get a way this. He's going to be the one dead," says Masamune.

Dunamis states, "I have one question Mr. Li?"

"What is it Royal Advisor?" asks Mr. Li.

Dunamis asks, "How is it possible that Roman gained new magic if there isn't any magic present in his body?"

"The Medallion of the Red Rose," responds the older Gem Based Magic, "a magical item that shouldn't existed in the first place."

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 7**

_"____Tick Tock Tick! When will these detonators explode?" asks Adaliz._

___ The peach haired girl looks over at the Princess of Lilium, who was tied up with magical bombs tied around her. Ninel was how the hell she got into this mess. Adaliz was one of the cruelest and sadistic magic users and she was her victim. The vermilion haired princess wasn't terrified of her since the way she uses magic reflection on her personality appearance. Suddenly leaves appears from where Ninel was tied up. The twenty year old assassin magician looks over and sees the Princess of Lilium alive and well._

_"____How the fuck did you get out!" yells the dark magic user._

___Ninel comments, "What about you never capturing me in the first place? Can you tell between a clone and the real thing?"_

* * *

**This ends the sixth chapter. Mr. Li hates Masamune and looks like Ninel is going to be fighting a sadistic nut job of an assassin for the next chapter. Will she defend herself or will somebody save her? For now please read and review.**


End file.
